Agent Of The Shinigami
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: Brought together by an unknown entity, certain characters of Bleach are gathered to read about their future, but before they can do just that, they first must read about the past and uncover things that had not yet known about, or rather, knew about all along. How will they react to finding out that the things they think happen, always aren't what exactly what happened?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone~ Guess who's back with a new story! (Again, haha..). I've been a bit busy lately, so I'm afraid that I cannot post the new chapters for _"I'm a What?" _and_ "Rot, Braun und Silber." _Or_ "Fallen Star." _Until Monday night._**

**_Anyway, in my free time - when I'm not writing - I've been reading fanfictions and lately I've noticed that there are several 'Naruto Characters read the books!' and 'FMA Characters watch the show!' and while several more have been popping up lately, something I haven't seen is one for "_Bleach."_ So, I figured a while back, that since I couldn't find one to read, why not write one! So here I am with one for all of you to read~ I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I'm planning on trying to at least post one chapter a week, maybe two, so we'll just have to wait and see how this turns out!_**

**_See you all Monday and I hope you like this!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Bleach or its Characters, just the blue ribbon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Blood and mentions of Death.<strong>

* * *

><p>Four bright lights danced around a darkened room before disappearing, the lights leaving four people behind instead and overhead lights flickered on in the room, showing the four people, two with dark black hair – a man and one of his daughters –, one with light brown hair – the dark haired girl's twin sister – and the fourth with bright orange hair – the eldest of the siblings and male –.<p>

"Dad?" Ichigo frowned in confusion at seeing his father sitting in a black, leather chair next to him, blinking as he tried to gather his bearings – noticing that he was sitting on a three-seated couch – his eyebrows furrowing as he looked between the his sisters, who sat on a light brown loveseat across from him, the twins looking as confused as he felt. "Yuzu? Karin?" He stood up, his legs shaking faintly as he was still a bit disoriented from his recent 'travels'.

"Brother!" Yuzu looked at Ichigo in surprise before smiling widely, jumping up and hugging him happily, Karin was looking at Ichigo in surprise as she too stood and Isshin was looking around the room – standing up a moment later when he found his own legs and moved to stand by his eldest daughter – his expression serious for once as he frowned.

"Where are we?" Karin asked, her own eyes scanning the room warily and Yuzu looked around too – letting go of Ichigo – confusion spreading across her expression and all four of the Kurosaki's jumped when a blue ribbon appeared from nowhere and started to twist and curve itself into words.

_You're in a safe place, no worries! Ah crap, that sounds like something a bad guy would say, isn't it? Well, it's true though! You're in a place of my own creation, time doesn't exist within these walls and when you leave, you'll return to the last moment you were at._

"Why did you bring us here?" Ichigo asked, pushing Yuzu behind him – Isshin mocking the action with Karin – as he eyed the ribbon in distrust.

_There are too many deaths in the path that you follow, so many mistakes than can be rewritten. I no longer could sit aside and watch so I decided to create the place that you're in and take the most I knew that could be trusted and place them in there to read the future. Your future, so many people's futures._

"Read the what?" The four's eyes widened in surprise and Yuzu's jaw dropped.

"Why are Yuzu, Karin and Dad here then?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "They don't have anything to with _that_."

_Future! Neat thing, huh? And that's where you're wrong, Ichigo. As much as I hate to say it, they have a decent size part to play in what has happened, and what will happen. I suppose then, you should start explaining before everyone else gets here… Captain Isshin Shiba._

Isshin's eyes widened in surprise while Ichigo's head snapped around to look at his father, "What did he-"

_She! Call me Yuki!_

"What did _Yuki_ call you that?" Ichigo scowled, his eyes narrowing slightly while Yuzu and Karin looked between their father and brother, confused.

Isshin gave a nervous laugh at seeing the dark look on his son's face and rubbed the back of his neck, motioning his children to sit down on the couches as he took a seat of his own. "Kids…" Isshin sighed heavily. "It's about time I've told you how I met your mother…"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You're the ex-head of a undead noble house, an ex-captain to a squad of dead people and Mom used to be able to make bows and arrows out of no where and destroy souls and she saved you while you were in the land of the living and you snuck out of this Soul Society place and saved her from 'Hollowfication' by sealing your powers?" Karin repeated, her lips curved downwards into a frown, sitting next to her older brother – who was sitting on the three-seat couch again, Yuzu tucked into his other side, her own eyes wide in disbelief – "And then you had Ichigo, Yuzu and I and even though you'd probably be killed if someone from the Soul Society ever found out…"<p>

Isshin nodded, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "Yep!"

"Who's going to believe that!? I sure don't!" Karin scowled – looking awfully like her older brother.

"I do."

Karin blinked slightly in surprise and she turned to look at her older brother, who was frowning. "And you've never said anything about this before… Why? Goat-face?" Ichigo scowled. "It sure would've been useful, oh I dunno, before I stormed off to the Soul Society to save Rukia!"

Isshin smiled wearily at his son before sighing. "I didn't believe it was the best time… Would you have believed me if I had told you that I used to be a Shinigami Captain? Along with that fact, would you have believed me if I had told you that Aizen was after you? Or that he was evil? I didn't want to risk your safety, or anyone else's until I knew that you and your friends could handle yourselves against Aizen and his forces…" Isshin's smile turned bitter. "There was a reason that Kaien was killed instead of turned into a Vizard like Shinji and the others, and it wasn't because the formula wasn't complete, because it was."

Brown eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Wha… Why?"

"Kaien… He was killed because he knew about you." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, his shock obvious on his face but Isshin cut him off. "Don't blame yourself. Kaien knew what he was doing when he snuck out of the Soul Society to visit us – yourself, Misaki and I – and even when he 'kidnapped' you for a few days when you were oh, two or so." Isshin lips twitched upwards slightly. "It wasn't long after that when Aizen made his move against Kaien, and even if Kaien hadn't known about us, he was a target anyways because he suspected Aizen for longer than even Shinji had, Kaien was just another block in his plans."

_So what Captain Shiba, er, Doctor Kurosaki is saying, is that no matter if he had known about all of you, he would've been killed anyways… Such a shame. Also! Spoilers, I know, but wait a few hundred chapters – yes, hundreds – and you'll be in for a good surprise, so don't sulk! Anyhow, now that you all have had time to talk about this, I am afraid that I can no longer put off keeping the others I've summoned from coming here. Brace yourselves, Kurosaki family._

The blue ribbon that had appeared disappeared just as quickly and without much warning, several bright lights – identical to the ones that had brought Ichigo and his family into the room full of different kinds of chairs and of all colors – swirled around the room and hovered momentarily over chairs before dropping their own victi… – erm – charges into the chairs.

Several sets of eyes – all of different colors and some of the same – opened in surprise as all Thirteen Captains of the Soul Society – even the High Captain – were deposited into chairs along with their Lieutenants – though Yachiru was clinging to Kenpachi's shoulders.

"Kurosaki-san?" Shunsui – Captain of Squad Eight – looked at Ichigo – who too was staring in surprise at everyone – And the usually drunk Captain opened his mouth to ask something when more bright lights appeared and placed – read dumped – their own vic… Charges into more chairs.

"Yumichika? Ikkaku?" Ichigo recognized two of them before his eyes strayed to Rukia and the two Third-Seat members of Squad Thirteen – whose names escaped him – before landing on Hanataro. "Hana." He greeted, raising a hand.

"Ichigo?" The Squad Four member looked at him in surprise.

"Kurosaki. Why are we here?" To Ichigo's surprise, it was Byakuya who had spoken up, dark eyes looking seriously at the orangette and Ichigo shrugged.

"Well…"

Opening his mouth to explain, Ichigo was cut off as Hitsugaya and Rangiku's eyes had fallen onto the form of their Ex-Captain and without thinking both of them had shouted – torn between happiness and anger – "Captain Shiba!?"

Several heads snapped around to look at Isshin, who was smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "Toshiro, Rangiku." He greeted them a bit nervously and yelped when Rangiku leaped off of the seat she had been deposited into and made to start punching Isshin in the shoulder when Ichigo intervened and grabbed the back of her shihakusho, pulling her away from his father.

"As much as I'd like to watch you beat him up, Rangiku-san, I'd rather have my Dad in one piece when this is all over." Ichigo said; a hint of amusement in his tone and he could almost hear the jaws in the room dropping when he had called Isshin his father.

"Your… Father…?" Rangiku repeated quietly, her tone full of disbelief as she looked between Ichigo and Isshin.

"Unfortunately." Ichigo muttered while Isshin – going back to his usual dramatics – pulled out a pocket-sized picture of Misaki and started wailing to it.

"Our son has saved me from a certain death Misa-" Isshin yelped loudly when Ichigo's foot slammed into the back of his head, sending the man sprawling forwards and onto the floor.

"Get rid of that damn thing! It's embarrassing!" Ichigo growled, ignoring his father's whimpering as he sat back down between Karin and Yuzu – Karin watching with her usual boredom while Yuzu was sighing.

A few more people made to open their mouths to ask something when the blue ribbon reappeared – a few of the Shinigami were startled and the others on guard – and twisted itself into words once more.

_As much as I'm sure you'd all like to talk about Isshin-san's sudden disappearance and about Ichigo's – and his sister's – heritage, I am afraid that for now, it'll have to stay unknown, I can promise you that it will be told later on. Oh, by the way, I'm the one who's brought you all here, you can call me Yuki._

"Why are we here?" Soi-Fon asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned deeply while Urahara and Mayuri were looking at the ribbon with great interest.

_You all were brought here to read about the future._

Several sets of eyes – human (Ichigo's friends(Orihime and Chad)), Shinigami and Quincy (Ishida) alike – opened in surprise – except for the Kurosaki family.

"Future?" Orihime repeated in awe and the ribbon twisted into words again.

_Yes. There are so many lives and innocents that can be saved. Too many strings have been manipulated to do anything other than bring you all here to find out what shall be, or rather, should've been, but first… There are a few missing. I ask of you to withhold judgment on them until after their own stories are told._

With that 'said', eight more lights appeared and deposited their 'charges' into chairs.

Silence followed as the lights disappeared into nothingness again and the Vizards stared at the Shinigami – who knew them at least – and the Shinigami stared back in surprise.

Shinji opened his mouth to ask something and paused when the blue ribbon once more twisted into words.

_Simple story. I've brought you here to read the future because I couldn't find another way to prevent several horrible things from happening and several deaths as well, secrets will be revealed and such. Also, I suggest three chapters per person and the first chapter should be read by one person, it is very long. Also, I am Yuki and no one shall judge you until your story has been revealed, if anyone tries anything… I will know._

The threat hung in the air for a moment before the ribbon disappeared and an uncomfortable silence followed for a few moments before Ichigo cleared his throat and motioned towards the empty table. "Where's the book…?"

_Until now, I had no idea where to begin but… Ah, I know._

The ribbon twisted into the shape of a book before disappearing as a book took its place, dropping onto the table from a few feet above.

"I'll read first." Rukia said, leaning forward in her own chair she picked up the book before settling back into her chair, "Agent of the Shinigami." She read before opening the cover she flipped the pages open to the first chapter and began to read.

**""The Death and The Strawberry.""**

Ichigo's eye gave a slight twitch at the mention of his name's other meaning while Shinji – and a few others – cracked up.

**"It was near two-thirty in the morning as small black, swallowtail butterflies flittered through the air in the darkness of the night, illuminated by a crescent moon that hung in the sky.**

**"It must be around here." A dark-haired teenager girl muttered to herself as she looked down at the paper in her hands before glancing up, her violet-colored eyes narrowing slightly. "I see… I feel strong spirit activity…" With that, the young woman leapt from the pole she stood on."**

"Isn't that Rukia?" Renji asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "When was this?"

Rukia's own eyes had widened slightly as she remembered the first night of her first assignment and she took a breath before continuing.

**"Late Afternoon on a street in ****Karakura****Town****.**

**"What the!? You suddenly appear and kick over Yama-Bro, plus you want us to get out of here!?" A man hollered at the teenager that stood in front of him, the orange-haired teenager scratching his head while a look of annoyance was shown clearly on his face as he listened to the man continue to yell."**

"Ichigo." Almost the whole room chorused, making the orangette flush faintly before giving them all the same, annoyed look he had had that day.

**""What are you thinking? You wanna die? Huh!?"**

**The teenager – Name/Ichigo Kurosaki, Age/Fifteen, Hair Color/Orange, Eye Color/Brown, Occupation/High School Student.**

**"Same something, you…" The man hissed.**

**Special Skill/"**

"Special skill?" Urahara – and a few others – looked at the book in curiosity.

**""Uh-pu!" The man cried out as Ichigo – who had casually strolled up to him – suddenly kicked the man in his face, a blank look on the teenager's face."**

"Our son! The delinquent!" Isshin mock-sobbed, clutching the pocket-sized picture of his wife, Ichigo's eye gave another twitch and he grabbed one of the couch pillows, throwing it at his father and smirking when it hit the old man right in the face.

Ignoring his father's wailing, he motioned for Rukia to continue.

**""Ahh!" One of the man's friends screamed while another hollered. "Toshi-Bro's down!"**

**"D…Don't know what's going on but this is dangerous…" One man started to whisper to the other as he trembled, "I've never seen such irrational violence…""**

"Wasn't irrational, it was perfectly rational." Ichigo argued, frowning while the others looked at him in disbelief.

**""That guy's definitely one of those… If we fight him we'll be killed for sure…!"**

**"Shut up already!" One of Ichigo's eyes was twitching almost violently as he yelled at the three men, his foot stomping harshly on top of 'Toshi' who left out a quiet "Oof". "All you guys look over there!" He yelled, pointing over to where a bottle lay knocked over under a pole, a few flowers that had been inside of the bottle were scattered and the water that had kept them fresh was draining out of it."**

"You're yelling at them for knocking over a bottle?" Shinji shook his head, cracking up while Ichigo glared at him, his sisters though, seemed to understand – having seen Ichigo often look after the younger souls of kids – and Yuzu glared at the blonde-haired man, while Karin looked around with a scowl, daring anyone else to laugh.

**""Question One!" Ichigo screamed, sending the men into further shock. "What the heck can that be?! Okay, you over there! The skinny-looking one!" He pointed at one of the men, who stared at him in surprise and pointed at himself with a quiet "Me?".**

**"U…Umm… An offering to the kid who died here recently…""**

Shinji – and a few others who had been laughing silently – immediately sobered up and their eyes widened slightly as they looked at the teenager, a few confused while Shinji's lips twitched upwards, Ichigo was getting more and more puzzling…

**"The man stuttered out, keeping his dark eyes focused on Ichigo, only to be kicked in the jaw and sent reeling backwards a moment later as the orange-haired teen yelled.**

**"Great answer! Question two!"**

**"Mit-Bro!" The man who had been standing next to Mit screeched in shock, staring at Ichigo as the teen asked quietly, his tone turning to a deadly one.**

**"Then why is the vase… Knocked over?" The four men froze at seeing the dark look on Ichigo's face.**

**"Th... That's-" One of the men started, "That's cuz we knocked it over." The man next to him continued. "Skateboarding..?" A third man finished.**

**"I see…" **

**Special Skill/Ability To See Ghosts."**

"Oh…" Urahara pouted in disappointment.

**""THEN SHOULDN'T YOU APPOLOGIZE TO HER?!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the figure of the dead girl beside him, blood dripping down her face and out of her mouth as she stared up at Ichigo.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!""**

"They could see her?" Toshiro asked in surprise while Ichigo nodded.

**""I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" One of the men screamed as he took off, stumbling for a moment before running away as fast as he could, the other three hot on his heels as another screeched. "I'm sorry! I won't do it anymore! I'm sorry!"**

**"Huh… If we scared them this much they probably won't come around here anymore." Ichigo turned to face the ghost of the little girl, who was floating a bit above him, standing on the fence beside the orange-haired teenager. "Sorry 'bout using you this way." Ichigo apologized."**

Seeing the surprise stares he was getting Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I can apologize you know!" He announced loudly, scowling.

**""Nah, I'm the one who asked you to chase them away, I have to cooperate at least this much." The ghost-girl smiled at Ichigo before floating down, placing her 'feet' against the concrete.**

**"Well then, bye. I'll bring you new flowers soon." Ichigo turned away from the ghost, starting to walk away as the dead girl called after him.**

**"Okay. Thanks mister. Now I can spend my time quietly."**

**Ichigo waved back at the ghost as he continued on his way home, calling back to her. "You're welcome. Hurry up and go to heaven.""**

A few chuckles escaped several pairs of lips.

**_"Yes. I am a guy who can see ghosts. My father is the neighborhood doctor. Saving people's lives, not saving them… I don't know if it's because of that, but, as long as I can remember, I've been able to see ghosts."_**

"I know it isn't because of that anymore." Ichigo scowled faintly, glaring at his father who chuckled nervously.

**"Pulling open the door of the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo announced as he stepped inside. "I'm home." Only to bee sent reeling back by a round-house kick from a black-haired man who was wearing a light red shirt, black pants and a white lab-coat.**

**"You're… LATE!" Isshin Kurosaki scolded his son as he stood over him, placing his hands on his hips Isshin continued to yell at his only son. "What time do you think it is, you delinquent son?! You know dinner is every night at seven!""**

Several pairs of wide eyes blinked and looked between Ichigo and Isshin.

"That's how your father greets you?" Kensei asked, a hint of amusement in his tone while Hiyori looked at Isshin in an almost praising manner.

"Yeah." Ichigo shrugged, not batting an eye at the surprised looks of the others.

**"Without warning, Ichigo stood up with amazing speed and was centimeters away from his father's face as he yelled back, a vein in his temple throbbing. "You! Is that how you greet your son who just returned from performing a serious exorcism?!""**

"Serious exorcism?" Urahara's lips twitched while more than a few Shinigami chuckled and Ichigo scowled at them.

**""Silence!" Isshin yelled back, a vein of his own throbbing in anger. "No matter what reason, to he who disrupts this household's iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!"**

**Two girls watched the argument with boredom – the dark-haired eleven year-old with short black hair and dark colored eyes like their father – and annoyance – the girl with short brown hair, her bangs were held back with a strawberry-shaped clip, the younger twin of the dark-haired one – their names, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki."**

"How can you watch that with boredom?" Renji asked, and Karin shrugged while Yuzu sighed and they said at the same time.

"You get used to it."

**""Or what? Are you implicitly bragging again that only you can touch ghosts and talk to them!?" Isshin yelled before Ichigo shouted back.**

**"Shut up! It's not like I wanted to be born this way!"**

**"I'm jealous!" Isshin yelled in return while Yuzu sighed and called over to the feuding males, a rice spoon in her hand.**

**"Oh stop it both of you. The food's getting cold." Yuzu scolded while Karin ignored the fight and turned her attention to her twin.**

**"Leave 'em alone Yuzu." Holding up her bowl Karin held it out to Yuzu. "Another bowl.""**

"You could've at least asked a little nicer, Karin." Yuzu lightly scolded her sister.

"Mm."

**"Pointing angrily at his father, an angry tick mark appeared on his cheek while he yelled. "First of all, the rules in this house are too strict! In what world is there a parent that sets a curfew for a healthy male high school student at ****seven pm****…"**

**"Oh!" Yuzu exclaimed in surprise, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed something, a blurred outline. "Ichigo, you already have a new person." She informed her older brother who looked behind him and leaned away from the ghost of an older man.**

**"Aah! This guy! When did he?!" Ichigo's eye twitched as he ranted angrily. "I get rid of them again and again but it's always like this! Dammit!""**

"It's because of your high Spiritual Pressure." K informed the orange-haired teenager, his lips twitching in amusement.

**"Turning her body to look at her brother, Karin rested her arm against the back of her chair, chopsticks sticking out of her mouth as she spoke. "You can see them, touch them, talk to them, plus you're a special A level spirit medium. Your troubles are fourfold." She said in a bored tone, "Must be tough having high specs, Ichi."**

**"But you know…" Yuzu started, pouting as she continued to talk. "I'm a little envious of Ichigo. I can only see a blur, I wanba see them clearly."**

**"Not me." Karin said as she picked up her now re-filled bowl and sipped at it. "Since I don't believe in ghosts or whatever."**

**"Huh?" Yuzu looked at her sister in surprise, "But you can see them too, right? The only one who can't see them is Daddy."**

**"Stupid." Karin sighed before deadpanning. "Whether you can see them or not, as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing." She stated as the ghost – and Yuzu – sulked behind her. "Forget about that. Hey, I thought of a new project, listen." Clearing her throat Karin pulled out a piece of paper and started to read, Yuzu listening curiously. ""Would you like to frolic with ghosts in the winds of early summer?" Only during May, [Karuizawa Ghost Picnic.]"**

**"Last month it was to go look at flowers." Yuzu murmured while Ichigo turned from his fight with their father to yell at his sisters."**

"You try to make money by using Ichigo?" Renji was snickering and Yoruichi was hiding snickers of her own, looking at her annoyed godson while Karin and Yuzu were nodding.

**""Karin! Stop trying to make money using me!" Ichigo yelled while Isshin seized the moment to launch an attack on his son, tackling him to the ground and sitting on Ichigo's back while twisting his arm behind his back all the while letting out a triumphant yell of.**

**"An opening!"**

**Isshin blinked in surprise and looked down at the orange mop that his son called hair when Ichigo didn't move and actually went limp. A moment later though, the dark-haired man went flying as Ichigo bounced up and sent Isshin flying backwards, a tick mark on his cheek."**

"Does this happen all of the time?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses, sweatdropping slightly when Karin nodded seriously.

"Yep." Yuzu sighed.

**_"Really. For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see ghosts just like I can see any other ordinary human being._**

**_That's why."_**

"Why what?" Urahara asked curiously, leaning forward.

**""Forget it! I'm sleeping!" Ichigo yelled as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, his school bag swung over his shoulder as he stormed up the stairs.**

**""Ah! Brother!" Yuzu called worriedly after Ichigo, while Karin – who was sitting backwards in her chair, draped lazily over the back of the chair – looked towards their father who was sulking like a little kid.**

**"Oh well, he's gone. It's your fault Daddy." Karin said plainly while Isshin whined.**

**"W-Why!"**

**Turning to face her father Yuzu scolded him angrily. "Ichigo's had a hard time lately! He's in a pinch because "More ghosts have been coming around than before."" She quoted her older brother while her father looked at her in surprise.**

**"What! He talks to you about things like that!?"**

**"I'll take dinner to his room later." Yuzu spoke, ignoring her father while Isshin sulked gloomily.**

**"That kid… He doesn't tell me any of his troubles…"**

**"Of course." Karin continued to look away from her father. "Even I wouldn't talk about my problems to a father over forty who only has such childish communication skills."**

**Isshin stared at his daughter in horror before flinging himself over to a large poster of a beautiful woman with long light brown hair, who was smiling, the words "Misaki Forever" were written at the top."**

"That's what your Mom looks like?" Ukitake asked curiously and Ichigo nodded, only a few of the Shinigami – including Isshin – noticing the sad, haunted look in the orange-haired teenager's eyes even though his face was emotionless.

**""Mother… These days it must be adolescence, because our daughters are awfully cold to their father… What should I do…" Isshin spoke softly while Karin rolled her eyes.**

**"First start by taking down that ridiculous poster of Mom.""**

The three current Kurosaki children made noises of agreement with past-Karin.

**_"I never even thought about."_**

"About?" A few people echoed curiously.

**"A door slammed upstairs, causing a trinket that hung on the door with the number "15" on it to shake."**

"Fifteen for your age or your name?" Shinji asked, his grin returning while Ichigo rolled his eyes, not gracing him with an answer.

**""Jeez… Why's everyone in our family like that…" Ichigo complained to himself while he sat down his school bag. A black butterfly caught his attention moments later as it flew in front of him.**

**Looking at in confusion Ichigo muttered to himself. "A black swallowtail butterfly..? What is this? Where'd it come from-" He stopped as brown eyes widened in shock at seeing a pale, dark-haired young woman standing in his room just feet away from him.**

**_The existence of something called "Shinigami."_**

**"Wha…" Ichigo trailed off in disbelief as the teenaged woman ignored him, completely focused on something else and his gaze turned to the hole in the wall – that had been there moments before – that just disappeared.**

**Taking a few steps forward, purple eyes narrowed as she spoke. "It is near…!"**

**Eyes widened in surprise as she was sent spiraling forward as Ichigo suddenly kicked her, annoyance clear on his face as he yelled. "'It is near…' My ass retard!""**

Blinks… Several people broke out either laughing – like Shinji, Renji, a few of the Lieutenants and Orihime – or giggling – a few other Lieutenants and Mashiro – snickering – Yoruichi, Kensei, and Rose – or hiding amused smiles.

**"Standing above her he yelled, pointing his finger angrily at her. "You're a pretty confident burglar, eh!? By "It is near" do you mean that like the safe is near or something!?" Ichigo demanded while the woman raised her head and turned it to look at him in complete shock.**

**"Y… You… Can see me…?" The teenager asked, still lying on the floor, "I mean to say, did you just kick…""**

"Yes, I had just kicked my first Shinigami, what a pleasure." Ichigo said sarcastically, drawing out a few more snorts and he looked away when Rukia glared at him and huffed before she continued.

**"Ichigo's anger faded somewhat and morphed into confusion. "Huh? What the heck are you talking about? Of course I can see…" He trailed off as Isshin's feet rammed into his back and the dark-haired man yelled at his son.**

**"Be quiet Ichigo! Don't make a ruckus on the second floor!"**

**Ichigo was up in second and kicked up high, hitting his father in the jaw. "You be quiet! How can I not make a ruckus!" Ichigo pointed at the girl, his eye twitching as he spoke loudly, "Look at this guy! What the heck is going on with the security system in this house!?"**

**"Hmm?" Isshin looked towards where Ichigo was pointing and scratched his cheek, completely confused. "What do you mean look… Look at what?""**

"Kurosaki-sama, why couldn't you see me?" Rukia asked, a frown playing on the corners of her lips and everyone – minus the Vizard, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and the Kurosaki children – looked at the man in question curiously.

Isshin simple smiled. "I gave up my powers when I met Misaki, I've only recently started getting them back, but then I didn't so I couldn't see you." Was his simple response and waved at her to continue before any more questions could be brought up. "And just call me Isshin!"

**"A vein in Ichigo's cheek gave a slight throb as he spoke, pointing his thumb at the now-standing young woman. "I'm talking about this samurai costumed…" He trailed off as the woman interrupted him.**

**Turning his head he looked at the dark-haired woman as she spoke calmly. "It is useless. It is not possible for ordinary men to see me. I am… A Shinigami." She stated, looking at Ichigo with a deadly calm look."**

Ichigo grimaced, "It was a bit weird when you said it like that…"

**" Someplace in ****Karakura****Town**

**Blood splattered against the road as a beast that was drenched in blood and had a large see-through hole where its heart was hissed to itself, "Close… Strong soul… Is Close…"**

**The body of the ghost-girl fell from its claws and to the ground."**

A few pairs of eyes widened in shock and guilt gripped Ichigo's heart at finding out what had happened to the girl… _'So that bastard got her…_' Ichigo gritted his teeth angrily.

**"Back at the Kurosaki's house.**

**"I see." Ichigo spoke calmly as he sat in his room, his arm crossed over his chest while downstairs Isshin whined to Yuzu, tears rolling down his cheeks.**

**"Ichigo kicked me hard, Daddy's sad."**

**"There there," Yuzu gently stood on the tips of her toes and patted her dad's head while Karin rolled her eyes and said clearly.**

**"You reap what you sow.""**

"True true!" Shinji nodded at Karin, who smiled faintly.

**""So you're a Shinigami." Ichigo continued, his lips turning downwards and his eyes were closed as he thought over what the woman had told him, "And you came from a place called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. Okay! I'll believe you!" He paused for a moment before jumping up and yelled angrily. "Yeah right, like I could believe that, retard!"**

**The girl stared at him in shock, leaning forward slightly as she slowly got up she exclaimed, "You… You can see ghosts but you do not believe in the existence of Shinigami!""**

"I didn't until later on." Ichigo shrugged when a few people looked at him in surprise.

**""Of course not!" Ichigo scoffed, "Unfortunately I've never seen a Shinigami. I don't believe in things I can't see." Walking over to the girl Ichigo started pushing her towards his bedroom door. "Dad couldn't see you so I'll acknowledge the fact that you're not human. However, quit the Shinigami crap. Got it, you little brat."**

**A tick mark appeared on the girl's cheek as she smirked, muttering just loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "You have spewed nonsense…" Whirling around to face the orange-haired teenager, she pointed her right forefinger and middle finger at him, telling as she did so. "First Restraint! Obstruction!"**

**Brown eyes widened in shock as Ichigo's arms suddenly forced themselves behind his back, causing him to fall over while yelping. "OW, OW, OW OUCH!"**

**The young woman stood next to the orange-haired teenager, placing her foot on his side while smirking."**

Snorts of amusement were heard throughout the room and Ichigo's cheeks flushed and he simply glared at everyone who looked amused.

**""Y… You… What'd you do…!" Ichigo demanded, trying to turn his head to glare at the smaller woman.**

**"Fufu…" The girl chuckled, "You cannot move! This is called demon form and it is an advanced incantation only Shinigami's can use!"**

**Her hand moved to her side and fingers grasped the handle of the katana, pulling it out the girl continued to talk. "Even though I look like this, I have been alive almost ten times longer than you have, and you dare to call me a little brat? Usually, I would kill fellows like you, but spiritual law states that one cannot kill humans they have not been ordered to kill." Pulling the sword fully out of its sheath, the girl raised it above Ichigo, who was glaring angrily as best as he could back up at the girl.**

**"I will have to be content with just sealing your movements, give thanks you little brat, and…"**

**Ichigo's eyes widened as the girl moved the sword's tip down towards him. "Wai…!"**

**The handle of the katana pressed itself against the forehead of the ghost-man that had been following Ichigo.**

**"Wha…?" Ichigo glanced behind himself the best he could, his anger turning into puzzlement.**

**Tears started to form in the ghost-man's eyes as he choked out. "N… No… I… Don't want to go to Hell yet..!"**

**Looking down at the ghost-man seriously, the girl responded calmly. "Do not fear. The place you are headed to is not Hell. It is the Soul Society, unlike Hell." The girl pulled the hilt of the katana away from the ghost-man's forehead, showing a mark that was placed there. "It is a peaceful place.""**

Ichigo's lips – and a few others, mostly those who had grown up in the ? distracts – turned downwards. "Not as peaceful as it could be…" He grumbled almost silently.

**"Ichigo's eyes widened again as a bright light obscured the ghost-man from view and a moment late disappeared, leaving a black swallow-tail butterfly in his place.**

**"Wh… What happened to that ghost?" Ichigo questioned, still attempting to look where the ghost-man had disappeared.**

**Looking down at Ichigo as she replaced her sword into its sheath, she answered. "I sent him to the Soul Society, that act is called Soul Burial. In your language I believe you call it 'Going to Heaven.' It is one of a Shinigami's duties. I guess I shouldn't even ask if you finally believe me or not."**

**Ichigo continued to strain his neck to see the girl as she reached into her Shihakusho. "I will kindly explain with illustrations so that even a brat like you can understand. So shut up and listen."**

**Holding up two fingers in front of her face the girl continued to speak. "Now, in this world there are two types of spirits."**

**Kneeling in front of Ichigo, to where he could see the drawing pad that she had pulled out and flipped to a certain page, tapping the right side which showed a drawn rabbit surrounded by hearts, the word Plus underneath and "Good Spirit.""**

Ichigo moaned, "Those crappy drawings got me even more confused!" A yelp followed his moan when Rukia threw a pillow at the orangette's head.

**""One is called Plus and they are the most common spirit. You can say that the 'ghosts' you usually see are these." The girl tapped the other side of the page, showing the picture of a drawn bear surrounded by blackness and lightning, an evil look on the bear's face, the word Hollow underneath and "Bad Spirit." "And the other type is called Hollows and these attack living beings and dead beings alike and eat their souls. These are what you call 'Evil Spirits.'"**

**"Do you have any questions so far?" The short, dark-haired girl asked and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.**

**"Uhmm… Can I start by asking why your drawings abnormally suck?" A moment later the orange-haired teenagers' expression was horrified and outraged at the same time, as the girl had stood up and drawn a swirl-y mustache on the orangette's upper lip.**

**"Ahh! Dammit! Just 'cause I can't move!""**

Masumoto, Orihime and Yuzu giggled while Karin smirked in amusement at the annoyed look on Ichigo's face.

**"Tossing the marker aside the girl responded sarcastically. "I will continue the explanation your highness Mr. Baron." Turning to face Ichigo the purple-eyed girl continued. "We Shinigami have two duties," Pulling out another drawing pad the girl flipped the pages and held both drawing pads up, the first one showing another happy looking rabbit surrounded by blackness and an arrow going through what looked like layers, a circle in the middle page right above the middle part of the arrow read "Soul Burial", the arrow was pointing to a circle with the words "Soul Society" written in it, the circle surrounded by flowers. "One is to guide Pluses to the Soul Society using Soul Burial as you have seen," The second drawing pad showed a picture of the bear before, darkness surrounding it with exaggerated marks and a red x through the middle. "And the second is to extinguish Hollows, my current mission is this."**

**"Wait a minute…" Ichigo eyebrows furrowed as he moved his head – he had been carefully wiping the mustache off on the floor – to look at the girl. "If you came here on your mission, does that mean the thing called Hollow is around here?"**

**"That would be the case." The Shinigami answered mutely.**

**Horror and anger flashed across Ichigo's face as he yelled angrily. "A…Are you stupid!? Why are you loitering in a place like this? Hurry up and go get rid of it!"**

**"Well… You see…" The girl looked away uncomfortably, sweat dripping down her temple. "I do not know why, but I cannot feel its presence anymore…"**

**Ichigo's brown eyes widened in shock, "Wh… What the heck do you mean…" Before he could continue he stiffened and his breath caught in his throat as a loud, echo-y scream rang out. '_Wha… What was that… Just now..?' _Ichigo thought as the girl talked to herself."**

"You heard a Hollow's scream before Kuchiki-san did? While you were human?" Kira asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"Guess so."

**""It is as if a great power is hindering my senses…" She mused as Ichigo raised himself up a bit more to yell at her, fear settling in his stomach.**

**"Hey! Hey Shinigami!" He yelled, trying to catch her attention, which it did as she turned to look at him, an indifferent expression on her face.**

**"What?"**

**"What do you mean what! Didn't you hear that huge voice right now?"**

**Purple eyes widened in surprise as the girl echoed, "Huge voice? When did…" She froze in horror as this time she heard the loud echo-y scream of a Hollow nearby. _'I heard it!' _The girl thought as she whipped her head around to look towards where the sound seemed to come from._ 'This is… Undoubtedly the voice of a Hollow! But it still sounds like an invisible filter is out there… Exactly what is this feeling?! No, more than that…' _The Shinigami turned to look at a confused and worried Ichigo, _'This guy… He heard the voice before I, a Shinigami did…!?'"_**

"Just because you're a Shinigami doesn't mean that you're better than anyone else." Ichigo frowned at Rukia, who gave a slight shrug.

"My thoughts about you humans have changed since I was stuck in the World of the Living, it hadn't beforehand."

**""Kyaaa!" A high, girl's voice screamed from downstairs and caught both Ichigo and the Shinigami's attention.**

**Ichigo's terror was easily seen on his face as his breath caught in his throat for a moment. "It's Yuzu's voice…!" Seeing the Shinigami move towards his bedroom door Ichigo fought against the invisible force keeping his arms pinned, yelling after the dark-haired girl. "Hey! Wait up, where are you going?! Was that voice from before a Hollow's!?" He screamed after her.**

**Turning her head slightly to look back at the orange-haired teenager the Shinigami answered, "Yes! I will go and get rid of it! You stay here!"**

**"Cut the crap! The one getting attacked is my family! Release this spell! Hurry!""**

"When did this happen?" Karin asked in confusion while Yuzu – who had seen the blood slowly drain out of Ichigo's face – gently grabbed her brother's shirt – surprising Ichigo and bringing him out of his thoughts – and snuggled into his side while he draped an arm around her shoulders.

**"Turning to face Ichigo the girl yelled back in surprise, "What are you saying!? Even if you come, there is nothing you can do! The number of victims will just rise by one! Leave it to me and stay here quietly! Got it!?" Turning back to the doorknob the girl turned it and opened the door a fraction before pulling opening the door, her eyes widening in shock as she raised a hand instinctively to protect herself, spiritual pressure bearing down on her. '_S… Such spiritual force…! How could I have not noticed it until now…? What happened to me!?'_**

**The Shinigami's attention was caught by a weak voice calling from the hallway, and eyes widened further at seeing the dark-haired younger sister of Ichigo's crawling towards the bedroom door. "Ichi… You… Okay…?" Karin asked weakly as she crawled, stopping besides the Shinigami. Ichigo's own eyes widened at seeing the blood dripping down the side of Karin's face."**

Everyone was quiet as they looked between the Kurosaki sisters, who were alive and well – to the slight surprise of everyone except for those who had figured out what had happened that night – with Yuzu tucked into Ichigo's side and Karin with her head against her brother's arm.

**""Karin!"**

**"Good… It hasn't come here…" Karin said softly, a weak smile on her face as she continued, her older brother laying in place in shock, "It happened so suddenly… Blood suddenly started pouring out of Daddy's back and he fell… Yuzu and I were attacked by something huge while we were still in shock… And I thought I had to… Warn you…I wonder what that is… I could see it a little… It looked like Daddy and Yuzu couldn't see it… Ichi…" Karin smiled weakly at her brother, her head resting against her arm and it was obvious to see that she was struggling to stay awake. "Before it sees you… Hurry… Get away…" With that, Karin collapsed.**

**Ichigo ground his teeth as his thoughts raced wildly and the Shinigami bent down on one knee, pressing her fingers against the artery in the girl's neck. "Do not worry, she is just unconscious, her soul is still…" That's when the girl noticed Ichigo's struggle against the 'Demon arts'. Standing back up, her eyes widening for the umpteenth time that night the girl yelled at the orangette. "Stop it! What are you doing!? Stop it! You cannot release that incantation with a human's power! If you force it, your soul will…""**

Ichigo resisted the urge to flinch when Shinji – along with most of the Vizards, a couple of his Shinigami friends and his godparents (Urahara and Yoruichi) – glared at him for ignoring Rukia's warning.

A few of the others on the other hand, were looking at him in surprise and curiosity, while Isshin was grinning proudly.

**"With an angry, but determined look in his eyes a yell of triumph and effort escaped Ichigo's lips as the Demon Arts shattered, freeing his arms as he jumped up in one fuild motion, a hand grabbing the baseball bat he kept nearby and he ran past the shocked Shinigami."**

"Of course I was shocked!" Rukia sniffed, "I didn't think that a human would be able to break the spell."

"This is Ichigo we're talking about though." Renji mused, dodging a pillow thrown his way by the person he had been talking about.

**"The girl turned her head slightly to watch the boy run, a determined look still on his face as her thoughts ran wildly. '_How… To release Demons Arts with a human's power…? I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing…!' _"Wait!" She yelled after the teenager who was rushing down the wooden stairs in socked feet. '_What exactly is he…!?'"_**

"Human." Ichigo said aloud, "Or rather, half-human."

**_"'Yuzu! Dad!' _Ichigo came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, a hand clasping in the side rail to keep himself from slipping as he searched for the forms of his father and sister. His gaze went around the room, noticing the bent tray of food that his sister had been about to bring him, blood on the tray and the food scattered, the bowls shattered, the next thing he noticed was the broken table and finally his gaze landed on the form of his father, the doctor's back and coat soaked in blood."**

Ichigo's arms around Yuzu and Karin tightened slightly as the girls trembled slightly while Ichigo himself was resisting the urge to grimace at the memory, it reminding him too much of a similar attack…

**"Brown eyes widened in surprise at seeing the hulking figure that stood just outside an enormous hole in the side of the house. The hulking body had spots covering it where the white substance wasn't; it had a white mask with frog-like markings on it a hole in the space where the heart on the body was supposed to be.**

**Ichigo was frozen in fear, eyes wide as he thought, _'Th… This is… A Hollow…! She said "Evil Spirit" so I thought it'd be in the form of a human… This is a monster…!' _His whole body was shaking and he moved a hand to clasp one of his arms, '_Damn…! Why a I shaking!? I'm not scared of something like that!' _He thought determinedly while grinding his teeth, eyes narrowing, _'I've seen countless ghosts! Even that's just a ghost!' _His eyes widened in horror as he spotted the Hollow holding the body of a girl in its hand."**

"Yuzu…" Karin breathed, the blood draining out of her face.

**""Yuzu!" Ichigo screamed, getting the attention of his sister, who – like Karin had been – was struggling to stay awake.**

**"Ichigo…" Tears formed in Yuzu's eyes as she took in the sight of her older brother.**

**"Aaahhhh!" The orange-haired teenager screamed in anger as he rushed at the Hollow, raising the bat in his hand but the scream caught the attention of the Hollow and Ichigo was barely able to raise the bat to protect his chest as a giant fist came swinging at him, sending him back into the house and Ichigo landed against one of the walls, coughing and panting as blood dripped down the side of his face, his eyes widened for a moment as a shadow hulked over him and he looked up to see the Hollow standing above him, its arm raising to strike again and right before it was brought down on him the Shinigami rushed forward with her katana raised, cutting off the Hollow's arm right before it could hit Ichigo."**

Ichigo stared back challengingly towards anyone who had looked at him oddly. He thought back on it now and knew that it had been foolish to attack a Hollow with a baseball bat, but at the time he hadn't thought about it. It had been his family being attacked after all…

**"The Hollow screamed in pain and dropped the body it had been holding.**

**"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled as he darted forward, barely being able to catch Yuzu's body before it hit the ground, holding his sister in his arms he held her up, worry etched into his features as he called out, "Yuzu! You okay? Hey!?"**

**"Do not lose focus boy! None of your family members have had their souls eaten!" The girl yelled at the boy, skidding to a stop in front of Ichigo and Yuzu, the sword clutched tightly in her hands.**

**"None…?" Ichigo asked in surprise and relief.**

**"Yes! Even your father lying over there!" The girl called back in reassurance.**

**"Wa… Wait a minute!" Ichigo's face clearly showed his surprise as he called back in confusion. "Don't Hollows attack people to eat their souls!? Then what did it attack my family for…" He trailed off as the girl spoke.**

**"Hollows wander searching for souls with high Spiritual concentration… For that, arbitrary humans are sometimes attacked."**

**Sweat dripped down the side of Ichigo's face as he tried to comprehend what the Shinigami was saying. "What do you mean…?""**

"She means that the Hollow was after you, Ichi-chan." Urahara sighed while Ichigo glared at his 'teacher'.

"I know that now, Geta-Boshi."

**""I… Have never seen or heard of a human who can see Shinigamis and defeat Demon Form on their own… Or a human with such high Spiritual Concentration…" Turning her head to glance back at Ichigo, the Shinigami continued. "Most probably, its target… Is you!"**

**Ichigo's eyes widened as his body went stiff in shock.**

**Not too far away the Hollow panted heavily as its regeneration kicked in, re-growing the arm that the Shinigami had cut off.**

**"Wait a sec… He came here for me…?" Ichigo asked, his gaze at the pavement as he spoke, the Shinigami turning to face him. "So does that mean this is my fault…? The reason my Dad's over there almost dead… The reason Karin and Yuzu are covered with blood… It's all…""**

Ichigo's hands curled into fists as he looked down, taking a few silent, deep breaths, trying to remind himself that this wouldn't happen again, that he was strong enough now to protect Yuzu and Karin from something like this again…

He didn't notice the silent worried looks that his sisters – and some others – sent him.

**"Sweatdropping the Shinigami looked at Ichigo with faint concern, "Wait… I did not mean…" A second later she was sent soaring into a brick wall nearby, because she had been facing Ichigo, the girl hadn't noticed the Hollow appear behind her and used its newly regenerated arm to hit her from the side.**

**The orange-haired teenager turned his head, brown eyes wide with shock. "Shinigami!" Turning his head, he looked up at the hulking figure of the Hollow that stood only feet away, a cry leaving its throat while Ichigo's shock turned to anger and determination, grinding his teeth he carefully sat Yuzu to the side, standing up. "That's enough… Already…!""**

Isshin's worried expression turned into a frown as his eyebrows furrowed… Ichigo… He wasn't going to… Was he?

**"Rubbing her head the Shinigami sat up, blood dripping down one of her temples. "Ku… To neglect defending my back before an enemy… I was careless, such incompetence." She muttered to herself as she stood up, her head turning to look towards where Ichigo and Yuzu were and purple eyes widened in shock at seeing the teenaged boy standing determinedly in front of the Hollow even as blood dripped down the side of his head.**

**"Hey… You…" Ichigo called to the Hollow, "You want my soul, right…?"**

**The Hollow's long tongue licked its 'lips' as if answering.**

**Glaring at the Hollow while jabbing a thumb at himself Ichigo yelled, "Then fight me face to face! No one else has anything to do with this! Try killing me and taking my soul!""**

"Ichi-nee…" Yuzu looked up at her brother, tears forming in the corner of her eyes while Karin simply stared at Ichigo in surprise.

"Hey now." Ichigo's lips twitched upwards into a faint smile as he placed a hand on top of Yuzu's head, "None of that, I'm right here, aren't I?"

"Yeah but…" Yuzu murmured, looking down and her eyes widened faintly when Ichigo pulled her close to his side and her lips quivered slightly as she smiled.

**""Fool!" The Shinigami yelled as rushed forward from her spot, the Hollow launching itself at Ichigo at the same time, the teenager's eyes widening in shock as the Shinigami placed herself between Ichigo and the Hollow, the Hollow's jaw clamping itself around her side and biting down, causing blood to spurt from her new wounds while her katana sliced the sensitive spot between the Hollow's two front 'teeth'."**

Nearly everyone there winced.

**""Wha…" Ichigo gaped in shock.**

**The Hollow cried out in pain while forcing itself away from the Shinigami, its teeth no longer around the young woman's sides, causing her to fall to the ground while Ichigo yelled in concern, hurrying over to the girl while dropping to one knee. "Shinigami!"**

**Panting heavily, the Shinigami smiled weakly, "You… Idiot…" She turned her head slightly, purple eyes looking at Ichigo. "I already told you that your power is no match for it…! Or did you think that everything would be over if you gave him your soul to eat… Either way you are an idiot…!"**

**Realization hit Ichigo and he lowered his head, stammering out. "I'm sorry… I just…" He trailed off and the Shinigami raised herself off of the road slightly as she started to flip herself over.**

**"Do not worry about it… Is what I would like to say… Unfortunately I am no longer able to fight the Hollow… Now all of us can only wait… Until we become its food…" The Shinigami said while Ichigo's eyes widened slightly."**

_'So this is when 'that' happened…'_ Byakuya frowned at the book in his sister's hands.

**"Gritting his teeth, he kept his gaze on the road, angrily slamming a fist against the road. '_It's all my fault…! Everyone'll die…!_'**

**Resting her back against the wall, the girl's thoughts raced for a moment before she came to a decision and spoke softly, but loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "Do you want to save your family…?"**

**Ichigo's head snapped up while his eyes widened in surprise and a hint of hope in his tone as he asked, "Is there a way!? A way to help them!? Tell me!"**

**Looking down slightly the Shinigami frowned faintly, "There is a way… No, to be exact… I should say there is only one way…" Pulling her katana out of its sheath, she held it up, pointing the tip towards Ichigo's chest as she said solemnly, "You… Become a Shinigami!""**

'_So it was Rukia who suggested it…' _Ukitake inwardly sighed before coughing slightly and he leaned back in his recliner chair – which he had discovered it could do to his surprise.

**"Ichigo jerked back in surprise, "Wha… What are you saying… How can I…" He trailed off.**

**"You can!" The Shinigami said seriously, running her hand lightly across the blade as she held it up. "Pierce the middle of your chest with this Zanpaku-To… And I will insert half of my Shinigami power! That way, you will attain the power of a Shinigami temporarily…"**

**"Is it really okay… To do something like that…?" Ichigo questioned hesitantly."**

"You questioned it?" Renji asked in surprise and Ichigo scowled.

"Of course I did!"

**""I do not know. Of course this is a plan set up anticipating your high Spiritual Nature… The percentage of success is not high… If it fails, you die!" The Shinigami said seriously, her eyes narrowing slightly. "However there is no other way! There is no time to deliberate."**

**Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he hesitated, grinding his teeth as he desperately tried to think straight. A voice saying his name broke him out of his thoughts and Ichigo turned quickly towards where Yuzu lay as she talked quietly in her sleep.**

**"Ichigo… Where are you…? Ichigo…"**

**"Yuzu…" Ichigo said quietly, looking at his sister in concern. "Are you having a scary dream…"**

**Tears dripped down Yuzu's cheeks as she continued to talk in her sleep, one of her hands curled into a fist. "Don't come… It's dangerous… Hurry and get away… Ichigo…""**

Isshin's lips twitched upwards slightly at hearing his second daughter practically repeat her 'slightly' older sister's words.

**"Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat as he stared down at his sister in shock. '_Dammit… Why are all of them… Worrying about me when they're about to die…!'_ One of Ichigo's hands curled into a fist as he steeled his resolve, his determination setting in again. '_Makes me who's being scared for myself… Look stupid!'_**

**Stepping forward, Ichigo reached his hand out towards the Shinigami. "Give me the sword, Shinigami! Let's five your idea a try!"**

**The Shinigami's lips curled upwards slightly as she stood up. "It is not 'Shinigami', it is 'Kuchiki Rukia.'" Rukia corrected him.**

**Ichigo smiled weakly too, "I see… I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's pray this doesn't become the last greeting… For both of us."**

**The Hollow – which stood not too far from the pair – gaze a shriek as the cut on its mask finally healed, and it started walking towards the two.**

**"The Hollow's coming… If we don't hurry…" Rukia spoke as Ichigo walked over to her, placing his hand against the guard, a serious look in his face as he pulled the sword up higher, the tip pointed at his throat for a second.**

**"Let's do it…"**

**"Yes…"**

**The Hollow let out another scream as it moved one of its large arms towards the two, at the same second Rukia thrust the sword into Ichigo's chest, the tip of the sword drenched in his blood as it came out of his back."**

Ichigo grimaced slightly at the reminder of the temporary pain that had been there.

**"The spot seemed to have exploded into a golden light for a moment and the Hollow hesitated for a second as it squinted its golden eyes drowned in black and it continued forward, opening the its maw as a blurred shape darted past the surprised Hollow, a scream leaving its throat a moment later as its left arm dropped to the ground, having been severed by the blurred shape, which now took a solid shape behind the Hollow."**

'_Blurred shape?_' Yoruichi looked at Ichigo curiously. _'Could he have used Shunpo without knowing it?'_

**"Ichigo's eyes glared darkly at the Hollow from underneath his slight bangs, a large broad-sword looking katana resting in one hand that if it was sized up next to the holder, it would be taller than him. He wore a black shihakusho that extended to his ankles and a large sheath was strapped across his back.**

**Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at Ichigo from the other side of the Hollow, no longer wearing her own shihakusho, she was dressed in a white shitagi instead. "How could… It was only supposed to be half… But all of my power was taken…" '_Further more this feeling… That time… _**

**_'I cannot feel its presence anymore…' 'It sounds like an invisible filter is out there…' 'How could I have not noticed it until now!' 'It is as if a great power is hindering my senses…'_**

**Rukia watched as Ichigo and the Hollow charged at each other, the katana raised high in Ichigo's hands. _'That was him! That room was filled with Spiritual Force pouring out of him… That had completely confused my senses…!'"_**

Ichigo flushed at the looks – both surprise and amused – "I didn't know _how_ to control it!"

"And you do now?" Renji snorted.

"At least I don't blow up every Demon Arts I attempt." Ichigo shot back – not including that he hadn't ever tried Demon Arts.

**_"'I have never seen a human that could see Shinigamis! I have never seen a human defeat Demon Form! I have never seen a Zanpaku-To, which changes form in response to the individual Shinigami's Spiritual Power… Become so large!'"_**

"It wasn't as big as Zangetsu now…" Rukia mused aloud before continuing.

**"Ichigo skidded to a sudden stop as he slashed at the Hollow's leg, successfully severing the body part from its owner. The Hollow let out a pained cry as it fell forward towards Ichigo, it seemed to realize that it would land on top of his and opened its maw wide, saliva dripping from its mouth as Ichigo yelled at it angrily, raising the Zanpaku-To high again.**

**"Realize the mistake of messing with my family, fish face!""**

"Fish face?" Shinji shook his head, a faintly amused smile on his face. "Ya need to work on yer insults, Ichigo."

**"'_This guy, exactly…'_**

**Ichigo brought the sword down in one slash, the Zanpaku-To, severing the Hollow's head right down the middle.**

**'_Who is he…?' _Rukia wondered in shock.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo/Fifteen Years Old.**

**Hair Color/Orange.**

**Eye Color/Brown.**

**Occupation/High School Student/Shinigami."**

"And that's where it ends…" Rukia announced, shutting the book she held it up. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will!" Orihime eagerly offered and Rukia lightly tossed the book to the orange-haired girl, who opened it to the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's the chapter! Hope you all liked it!<br>_**

**_Please Read, Follow and Favorite! And maybe Review too?_**

**_See you all Monday!  
><em>**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Chapters 2, 3 & 4

**_Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update! My laptop crashed again and I've lost everything on there and while I'm waiting for my laptop to be fixed I have to use my mom's, luckily enough I was able to save a few files - a story I was working on for my sister and_ "Rot, Braun und Siber."_ - because I was working on them on my Nexus instead of my laptop. Unluckily, I have to rewrite several chapters and stories, so it'll be a while before I'm able to update this story and my others, as I have to rewrite everything, but I hope to have another chapter out before Thanksgiving in the states!_**

**_Sorry again! But thank you all for your Favorites, Follows and Reviews!_**

**_See you all before the 27th! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't own Bleach, only my crappy laptop and my wonderful Nexus.<em>**

* * *

><p>Orihime took a deep breath before starting to read the next chapter, leaning back in the comfortable velvet covered chair she was sitting in.<p>

**"Dressed in his Shinigami attire, Ichigo looked around the white room in surprise and confusion, his attention drawn suddenly as his father and one of his sisters spoke from behind him.**

**"Ouch… What's going on… Ichigo…" Isshin asked, limping towards where Ichigo stood, blood dripping out of several wounds on his body while Yuzu moaned, blood dripping down her cheeks."**

"Nightmare…" Ichigo muttered at seeing the confused looks of the others.

**""It hurts… Brother…"**

**"If you became a Shinigami… Weren't you going to protect us…!?" Isshin yelled at his son while Yuzu screeched. "Owwww!"**

**Ichigo's attention was suddenly drawn to the presence a little ways behind him and the orange-haired Shinigami turned his head to see Rukia standing there, saluting him while saying in a deadpan.**

**"Sorry! It was too late!""**

Ichigo's eye gave a slight twitch at the reminder of the dream-Rukia's expression and how his family had looked, covered in blood...

**"Veins throbbed in Ichigo's cheeks and on his forehead as he yelled angrily. "What did you say!?" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the loud shout of.**

**"Good morning! Ichigooo!" Isshin yelled as he jumped at his sleeping son, his socked feet about to land on Ichigo's head when…"**

Almost everyone leaned forward slightly, wondering what Ichigo would do this time, while the orangette himself rolled his eyes and Yuzu giggled slightly.

**""GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Isshin screamed in surprise as Ichigo rolled over while half-asleep and grabbed him by the face and pinned him down against the floor in one swift movement, the orangette's eye twitching madly as he spoke lowly in annoyance, a vein throbbing."**

"You did that while half-asleep?" Soi-Fon asked in surprise, looking at Ichigo with a new interest.

"Years of having that happen to me and I've gained sort-of a sixth sense for when Goat-Face is about to jump at me while asleep." Ichigo shrugged.

**""You bastard… You got a lot of guts to attack your son as he sleeps..!"**

**Behind his son's hand Isshin smiled weakly, coughing slightly as he spoke. "Guaa… Not bad, my son…! I… Have nothing left to teach you…!""**

"Teach…" Soi-Fon murmured, her eyes narrowing slightly before widening as she looked at Isshin. "You were teaching him Hado?"

"Yep!" Isshin grinned. "He's damn good at it too, when he wants to be."

**"Ichigo blinked in surprise as he fully woke up, and his brown eyes quickly looked over his father's body as he questioned. "You… What about your injuries?"**

**"Injures?" Isshin inquired, shifting slightly to peek an eye out from behind his son's hand, his voice muffled. "What are you talking about? When did I get hurt?"**

**"What?" Ichigo looked down at his father in confusion."**

"Tessai healed them." Urahara explained, after seeing Ichigo's confused expression as the orangette remembered that Rukia had lost all her powers that night before having the chance to heal anyone. "And I modified their memories."

**""Starter.""**

Orihime read the chapter's title before continuing cheerfully.

**"Outside of Kurosaki Clinic**

**Ichigo stared at the outside of the house/clinic in surprise, the hole in the side of the house, boards nailed over it in an attempt to cover the hole until it could be properly fixed, his family speaking cheerfully behind him.**

**"But it sure is a miracle! For a truck to crash into the house and for nobody to get injured! Though it's even more miraculous that nobody woke up!" Isshin said, his arms crossed and a hammer in his hands."**

"That's because nobody was really sleeping in the first place." Ichigo muttered.

**""Oh brother! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu smiled brightly, a ladle in her hand while Karin scoffed at their father.**

**"Yeah right, thanks to that, the criminal got away… What's with this family…"**

**'_What's going on…?' _Ichigo wondered.**

**"Don't worry! He'll come back to apologize some day!" Isshin said while Karin shouted back.**

**"No he won't!""**

"Ever the optimist, Isshin." Ukitake chuckled slightly.

**""If you don't eat soon you'll be late." Yuzu called worriedly.**

**'_Everyone's wounds have been healed… And they think the damage to the house was an accident… This is Shinigami style damage control…?' _Ichigo wondered. '_Did that person… Go back to that Soul Society place…_' His thoughts turned to Rukia for a second and he frowned.**

**Karakura****High School****, ****10:43**

**A yawn escaped the mouth of a teenaged, burnt-orange haired girl as sat in a chair and stared in boredom at a curtain fluttering in the wind, a manga lay forgotten in her hands."**

"Orihime." Ichigo nodded at the girl, who looked at him in slight surprise.

"Huh? How'd you guess?" She asked curiously and Ichigo sweatdropped slightly.

"I've seen you read mangas before class, plus it just mentioned your hair color." Ichigo explained.

"Ohh…!"

**""Hey, your mouth is open!" Someone spoke from above the girl, the newcomer's hands were on her hips and her tone was teasing. She started the orange-haired girl who lifted the manga to cover her mouth, her wide eyes looking up at the newcomer as the dark-haired teenager continued. "You're too young to be zoning out!""**

"Tatsuki." Ichigo said in slight amusement.

**""Tatsuki!"**

**"Ichigo sure is late!" Tatsuki spoke, leaning against the other girl's desk.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You were thinking about Ichigo, weren't you?" Tatsuki teased while the other girl shook her head.**

**"N… No, I wasn't!""**

"I wasn't!" Orihime protested at seeing the slightly disbelieving looks from her human friends – minus Ichigo. "I was thinking about what I needed to buy for dinner!"

**""Tatsuki looked thoughtful for a moment before she leaned in closer to the girl. "Hey Orihime, what about him do you like? He's cold, his hair is a weird color, he's a brat, he's short tempered… Frankly, a big-breasted beauty like you could do much better…"**

**"He's funny!" The newly dubbed Orihime responded cheerfully, to her friend's confusion. "I just imagine that grimacing face of his and…" Orihime zoned off as she thought about several funny faces with Ichigo's grimace as the base. "Pfft! The best!" Orihime pressed her hands against her mouth to muffle her laughter.**

**"R… Really…" Tatsuki sweatdropped."**

Everyone else did too.

**""He might not come today." A teenaged boy with dark hair spoke from beside the desk, catching the two friend's attention. "Ichigo, that is."**

**"Kojima-kun." Orhime greeted while Tatsuki questioned him.**

**"What do you mean? Oh yeah, you always come to school with Ichigo."**

**"Yup. I went by this morning and there was a huge hole in the side of his house. His dad was saying a truck crashed into it during the night."**

**"A truck!?" Tatsuki's eyes widened. "Then is he injured!? Or… Dea-" A bag lightly hit the back of Tatsuki's head, forcing it down as a voice spoke from behind her.**

**"I'm not dead." Lifting his bag off of Tatsuki's head, his normal scowl plastered onto his face Ichigo continued. "Sorry to disappoint you, but nobody was injured."**

**"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled in greeting. "G… Good morning!" She said nervously.**

**"Y…? Yeah, you look happy as always, Inoue."**

**"So you came?" Kojima asked, turning in his seat to look back at Ichigo. "You were helping out with the repairs."**

**"What's third period?" Ichigo asked as he scooted his chair back.**

**"Social Studies."**

**"Ochi-san, eh? Well, he won't bother me about it much." He moved to sit down when a familiar voice spoke from the desk beside him."**

"Why wouldn't he bother you so much about it?" Rukia asked, looking at the orangette curiously.

"He lives just down our street." Ichigo shrugged, "He stopped by just that morning to check that everyone was okay before he headed to work, he knew I was helping with repairs, plus I've got the highest score in his class."

"You?" Ichigo's eye gave a slight twitch at the disbelief in Rukia's voice.

"Yes, me. Uryu's just behind him." Ichigo added, looking over at the Quincy who – inwardly grumpily – nodded in agreement.

"He is…"

**""You're… Are you Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo's head snapped to the side and Rukia smiled brightly at him. "Nice to meet you!"**

**"Oh, this is Kuchiki-san. She transferred in today. It's a weird time, but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly." Kojima explained while Ichigo stared at Rukia in shock, pointing at her.**

**"Y… You… Why!?"**

**"What's wrong?" Kojima asked curiously.**

**"Kurosaki-kun, I don't have the text books yet, let me… May I… Look at yours?" Rukia's tone was an old fashioned, rude way as she held out her palm to Ichigo, whose attention was caught by the black writing on it.**

**Say something and I kill you.**

**"Okay?""**

"Violent midget." Ichigo muttered and ducked the pillow thrown at him by said midget.

**"Ichigo looked at her in horror. '_Wha…!? What is she up to…!?_'**

**"Where are we going?" Rukia asked as Ichigo lead her out to the yard, heading towards the back of the buildings. "Leading me to such an empty place, what dost thou intend of me?""**

"Dost thou?" Yuzu giggled while the Vizards shook their heads, a few lips twitching upwards at remembering how out-of-date they had talked when they had first fled to the World of the Living too.

**""Stop that weird way of talking!" Ichigo snapped while Rukia looked at him in confusion.**

**"Weird? How rude, is it not good for someone who learned in one day?" Rukia questioned as she came to a stop beside Ichigo, whose eye was twitching.**

**"Shut up! Just explain what's going on!"**

**"Explain?"**

**"Yeah! Isn't your job over!? Why are you in my class? Didn't you go back to that Soul Society place!?"**

**"You fool!" Rukia scoffed, crossing her arms. "Only Shinigami can return to the Soul Society. Right now, I am not able to return there."**

**"Huh?" Ichigo sweatdropped, "What do you…"**

**"Because… I lost my Shinigami powers!" Rukia glared at Ichigo, whose eyes widened and he stiffened in surprise before shaking an arm almost comically.**

**"B… But I'm no longer a Shinigami! Where did this Shinigami power go!?""**

"Shinigami power…" Renji snickered in amusement, ignoring Ichigo's glare.

**""'Inside' of you. It's not your 'body' but your 'soul' that has become a Shinigami." Ichigo looked at Rukia, his expression torn between horror and shock. "Anyway! Last night I had almost all my powers taken by you!" Rukia placed a hand on her chest as she continued. "I have but barely any abilities left… I'm even forced to be in this artificial body!""**

Several sets of eyes turned to Urahara and he laughed nervously behind his fan at seeing the glares that he was being given.

**"Ichigo tilted is head slightly in confusion. "Artificial?"**

**"It is we Shinigami's other body to be used in emergency situations. A weakened Shinigami enters it to wait for his powers to recover.""**

Cue more nervous laughing from a certain bucket-hat wearing shop-owner.

**""So this body is a… Human form?" Ichigo asked, pointing at Rukia.**

**"Yes. Weakened Shinigami are targets for Hollows, so we act like a human."**

**'_So that's why the other guys in my class could see her…' _"So? What does this weakened Shinigami want with me?"**

**"That's it!" Rukia said brightly, exclaiming loudly. "Until my powers return… You will take over my Shinigami duties!"**

**Ichigo slumped for a second in shock before… "AH?!"**

**"Of course, you're the one that has the Shinigami powers now. I will assist you, of course. Also, you have no right to refuse, since you were…" Rukia trailed off as Ichigo made an x out of his hands in front of his face, his scowl in place.**

**"I refuse!""**

Ichigo raised a brow slightly at seeing the looks of shock aimed at him. "What?"

"You refused." Renji said, his tone full of shock. "_You_ refused."

The orangette rolled his eyes and motioned for Orihime to continue. "I had my reasons."

**"Rukia stared for a moment in shock before a vein throbbed in her cheek, "What?"**

**"I said I refuse!" Ichigo stated, turning away from the girl as he started to head back towards class, waving his hand. "I'm not fighting those monsters ever again!"**

**"W… Wait! You… Yesterday!" Rukia called after Ichigo, who stopped for a second and turned his head to look back at her.**

**"Yesterday I was only able to fight… Because my family was in danger. I ain't fighting monsters like that for total strangers! I'm not that nice of a person!" He called back to her before saying sarcastically. "Sorry if I disappoint you!""**

"I see…" Urahara – who too had been surprised at hearing his student's refusal – mused aloud, "You only fought because your family was in danger."

**"Rukia sighed, "I see… Then I have no choice!" She pulled onto one of her hands a red glove with a skull surrounded in blue flames on it.**

**"What are…" Ichigo eyes widened in shock as a moment later the a hand slammed under his chin, forcing his soul out of his body, making the body to fall forward and him to land on his backside, sitting up quickly he looked at his hands in shock. "What's this!? My soul has been removed! Hey body! Snap out of it!" He panicked before Rukia called him."**

Ichigo's cheeks flushed and he glared at those who were snickering.

**""Hey." Ichigo looked up at the weakened Shinigami, who motioned her hand for him to follow her. "Follow me."**

**Yumizawa Childen's Park.**

**"Hey…" Ichig began but was cut off by Rukia.**

**"Wait, it will be here soon."**

**"What's soon!? We've been here for twenty min-" Ichigo's rant was cut off by Rukia gain, who was staring ahead as she asked.**

**"Does a spirit appear near this park?"**

**Even though he was slightly confused by the question, Ichigo responded. "Ah… Yeah, one does."**

**"What kind?"**

**"A five-year old kid. He's small!" Ichigo got on one knee, holding his hand a little above his own forehead. "He usually plays here around twelve.""**

"Friend of yours?" Renji asked curiously and Ichigo shook his head, inwardly sighing.

"No."

**""Your friend?" Rukia asked as she leant back against the handrail.**

**"What the!? I've just seen him three, maybe four times. Never even spoke to him…" Rukia held out her cell phone to Ichigo – who was still crouching – and he looked at it in surprise. "What about that…!?"**

**A text appeared on the top screen as Ichigo stood up. "What's this?"**

**"An order from the Soul Society." Rukia answered, her arms crossing her chest again. "It means within fifteen minutes of a twelve to twenty meter vicinity of Yumizawa Childen's Park… A Hollow will appear. Most likely, that child will be attacked."**

**Sweat dripped down Ichigo's cheek as he stared at Rukia in shock, the girl turning her head she looked towards the park, while a child's voice screamed."**

Several lips turned downwards in worry while Ichigo himself scowled slightly at the reminder of what had happened shortly afterwards.

**"Turning to look Ichigo's eyes widened at seeing the boy he had mentioned running away from a spider-looking Hollow, crying as tried to keep away from the thing.**

**Grinding his teeth for a second before making his decision, Ichigo reached for the large blade on his back and moved to jump over the rail when Rukia shouted at him.**

**"Wait!" Ichigo paused for a brief moment to look back at her, "You're going to help him? Isn't he a stranger?" She questioned coldly.**

**"Wh… What are you talking about!?" Ichigo asked, his foot still on the handrail as he yelled back. "How could I not help someone that's right in front of me…?""**

"And there's the Ichigo we know!" Uryu chuckled faintly, ducking his head and avoiding the pillow that Ichigo had thrown at him.

**""Whether it's in front of you or far away. It doesn't change the fact he's being attacked!"**

**Ichigo froze as the realization of her words hit him.**

**"Oww!" The boy cried out from behind him as he tripped and Ichigo moved to jump the rail again when Rukia yelled harshly.**

**"Don't help him! Even if you save that kid here, nothing will matter if you don't become a Shinigami! Saving him because he's right in front of you!? Don't be naïve." She scoffed before continuing. "A Shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You cannot just conveniently save those you can see, those you can reach! Don't save that kid with such half-heartedness!" She let go of her sides and her hands curled into fists. "If you want to save him now… Accept that you must save all spirits! To go anywhere for them… To even give your life to save them, make that kind of commitment.""**

The other Shinigami in the room were nodding in agreement with Rukia's words and Ichigo huffed silently before saying loudly. "I never agreed to that kind of commitment, nor will I." Eyebrows were raised in his direction - which he ignored - as Orihime continued.

**"'_Give your life…_' Ichigo stared at Rukia in surprise while flashbacks of the night before, when she had jumped between him and the Hollow, getting badly injured in the process, flashed in front of his eyes. **

**'_Yeah… I am…'_**

**The Hollow looked up from its would-be victim in surprise, seeing the new figure in front of it, Rukia's own eyes widening in surprise.**

**"Who are you…?" The Hollow asked as the figure drew its blade and Ichigo sliced one of the spider-like Hollow's legs off in one movement, forcing the spider backwards as it cried out in pain.**

**"Ichigo…" Rukia began, surprise coloring her tone. "You've… Accepted?""**

"Knowing Kurosaki, no."

"I just said that dumbass!"

"Shut up Kurosaki."

"Make me, Ishida."

"Boys! Stop fighting!"

"Yes Yoruichi..."

**""Shut the hell up!" Ichigo practically roared while slamming the end of the blade into the ground in front of him, the blade missing the kid's arm by mere inches. "I don't accept jack!" He yelled, one hand on the handle of the Zanpaku-To, the other with a finger pointing at Rukia. "I saved him because I wanted to save him! Is that wrong!?**

**Leaning over the rail Rukia stared at Ichigo in surprise. "Wha…!?""**

"And here comes some sort of morale speech." Uryu muttered, pushing up his glasses while Ichigo glared at him - though there was no heat behind the glare.

**"A vein throbbed angrily in Ichigo's forehead as he continued to yell. "Are you any different!? You sacrificed yourself to save me that time! At that time were you thinking about complicated stuff like 'This is my Shinigami duty'!? That's not what sacrificing yourself is! At the very least…" Ichigo drew the blade out of the ground as the Hollow launched itself at him and he whirled around, shoving the blade through its mask and skull. "I'm different!" With that he sliced the Hollow in half, his back turned to the shocked girl.**

**His voice lowered from a shout, but stayed loud enough for Rukia to hear him as he continued. "I haven't accepted any commitment… If things get bad I might run away… Since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers… But…" Turning to face Rukia, Ichigo raised his voice to a shout again, the look on his face showed his determination. "Unfortunately, I'm also not trash that can… Live happily without paying back his debts!" His scowl was gone, but a determined frown had replaced it as he held out his hand to Rukia. "I'm going to help you! To do this Shinigami job thing! Even if I don't want to!"**

**Rukia smiled. "Yeah… Thanks.""**

"That's the chapter!" Orihime chirped cheerfully before continuing to read.

**""Raa is Raa from Ramen." Orihime sung as she waited in the darkness of the night for the light to turn green so she could cross the street. "Shi is Shinigawa Sushi's Shi" Turning her head to look for cars, she started to cross the street, a smile on her face. "Now' lets sing…" Her attention was drawn by a car suddenly speeding its way towards her and her eyes widened."**

The orange-haired girl was suddenly given several looks of concern and glancing up from the book Orihime smiled reassuringly. "I'm completely fine!" She waved off the concerned looks.

**""Headhittin'.""**

"Is it me, or are these titles just... Odd?"

"It isn't just you, Uryu."

**""I know sister… Everything is hidden in this box, right? In this jade box, passed down from our mother…"**

**"Give me the box! Now!"**

**"No! We mustn't open the box! Francois! No…!""**

Several eyebrows furrowed as the Shinigami looked at the book in confusion and Ichigo moaned, slumping in his seat, causing a few amused/confused looks his way.

**""Hey! What are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled, a bat resting against his neck as he slammed his hand on the desk next to Rukia's, causing the girl to shriek and nearly drop the manga she was holding.**

**Holding one arm up in a defensive move, the other holding the manga book above her, Rukia panted as she tried to catch her breath, glaring weakly at Ichigo. "Y-Y-Y-You fool! Don't surprise me!" She yelled, "I'm… Studying modern speech!""**

"Kuchiki-san, you're off by a few centuries..." Ishida informed her and the purple-eyed Shinigami gave him a grumpy look.

**"Ichigo sweatdropped as he looked at the smaller Shinigami. "Huh? Studying modern speech? With that book…" He muttered before continuing louder. "You're making me train while you relax and read a horror manga!? Where did you get that from, anyway?" He wondered for a second.**

**"Hm. You done with the training?"**

**"Hitting a hundred pepper-filled balls, right? Yeah, I'm done!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Breaking open a hundred pepper-filled balls, what kind of training is that?" He asked while placing a hand on the ball pitcher machine that Rukia had gotten.**

**"You fool! The pepper-filled balls were only the bad ones!"**

**"Bad balls?" Ichigo asked in surprise.**

**"Yes!"**

**The stared at each other for a second before Rukia asked, sweatdropping. "You didn't… Just hit all of them?"**

**"Yeah! Perfectly!" Ichigo said a bit proudly."**

"That's my son!" Isshin launched himself at Ichigo again - surprise almost everyone, except Yuzu and Karin (who ducked) - and the orangette ducked, reached a hand up as his father flew above him and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt before throwing him into the wall - creating a human-shaped dent - and Ichigo rolled his eyes - oblivious to the shocked stares he was receiving - and motioned for Orihime to continue as he settled back onto the couch, Yuzu and Karin tucked into his sides again.

**""You fool!" Rukia yelled, "How many times did I tell you to only hit the balls that had a picture of a head on them! What do you think this training is for!?"**

**"I don't know what it's for!" Ichigo yelled back, picking up two of the balls that were in the bucket he had been holding, one having a head drawn on it, the other having an almost exact picture on it, though instead of the word 'Head' written on it, the word 'Hand' was written on it. "Plus, how the hell can I make out which of your pictures are heads and which aren't!?""**

"The difference was obvious!" Rukia scoffed while Ichigo frowned and glared at the midget.

"They looked exactly the same! Stupid midg- OW!" He yelped when a pillow hit his face from Rukia.

**""Do is Drunk Dragon's Do." Orihime sang as she made her way down the street, "Re is Ereki Comic's Re. Mii is always Ereki's Comic's Mii… Fa is… Alf alpha's…" Orihime's attention was drawn away from the street as she noticed a bright head-full of orange hair nearby. "Huh?" Raising a hand to shade her eyes, she exclaimed brightly. "It's Kurosaki-kun!""**

Ichigo's cheeks flushed as snickers and a couple of chuckled echoed around the room.

"It seems like your hair attracts normal people too." Urahara teased him from behind his fan.

"Shut it, Geta-Boshi."

**""Listen! A Hollow's weakness is its head!" Rukia exclaimed loudly as she held out one of the baseballs that had a head on it. "If you slice the head, you can defeat it in one blow! The training is so that you can accurately hit the head in any situation!"**

**"Why do I have to do that? I've been beating them fine this far." Ichigo asked, sitting at one of the park's picnic tables, his legs crossed as he looked up at Rukia, who was sitting on the table itself.**

**"You fool! Have you once defeated a Hollow in one hit!? Sneaking up to a Hollow and defeating it in one hit is the basics of defeating them! It's a miracle that you have remained unscathed so far, from the way you've been fighting!"**

**"Uh… Attacking from behind?" Ichigo questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. "How can I fight so dirty like that!""**

"You attacked people earlier without caring about that..." Uryu pointed out and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That was different!"

"How?"

"... Just was."

**""You fool!" Rukia scoffed, frowning as she tried again to get Ichigo to understand what she was trying to get him to. "Save that stuff for fights against humans! Your opponents are Hollows! The same rules do not apply!" Her tone turned serious. "If you keep talking naively like that, you'll end up dead!"**

**Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and he glanced away, frowning. "But that's…" Before he could continue a shout from right behind him made him scream and fall backwards in shock and Rukia nearly fell off the table in surprise."**

Both Ichigo and Rukia flushed while chuckles echoed around the room again and Orihime smiled proudly.

**""Hello Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime yelled cheerfully, grinning in amusement while Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes, trying to calm down quickly.**

**"I-Inoue, eh!? W-W-W-What are you doing here!?"**

**Giggling, Orihime held up her bag of groceries and explained. "Just doing a little dinner shopping. I bought onions and butter and bananas and gelatin!" She told him as he stood up, sweatdropping.**

**'_Wha… What is she planning to make…?'_ He wondered before Orihime asked curiously."**

"Actually, I was planning on making-" Orihime began but Ichigo shook his head quickly.

"Tell us later Orihime, during a break."

"Okay!"

**""What are you doing here, Kurosaki-kun?"**

**"Oh? Me?" Glancing away he struggled to make up a reasonable story. "I am… Um…" '_What should I say? Telling her I'm training would be embarrassing._' Luckily for him, Orihime's attention was drawn away when she saw Rukia.**

**Leaning around Ichigo, Orihime's eyes widened slightly. "Kuchiki-san?"**

**"Hm." Purple eyes blinked and Rukia frowned slightly, asking rather bluntly. "Who the hell are you?""**

"I was surprised when Kuchiki-san said that so... Bluntly." Orihime mused aloud while several people sweatdropped.

**"Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and he leaned back, hissing lowly to Rukia between clenched teeth. "Idiot! That's Inoue! She's in our class!"**

**"Class!?" Rukia exclaimed under her breath before smiling brightly, politely and she grabbed the edges of her dark dress and curtsied politely, her tone sweet as she spoke. "Oh Inoue-san. Honored to make your acquaintance!"**

**_'I see… In front of my classmates, she intends to play that character_.' Ichigo sweatdropped.**

**"Eh… Yes…" Orihime grabbed the edge4s of her skirt and curtsied back – albeit, a bit hesitantly. "Honored to make your…?"**

**'_You're going along with it!_' Ichigo inwardly sighed."**

**"Orihime smiled a bit weakly and Ichigo's gaze turned from the two of them to the bandages on the orange-haired girl's arm, slightly hidden underneath her shirt.**

**"What's wrong…" Ichigo asked, pointing at the bandages. "With your arm? You fall down?"**

**"Huh?" Orihime's head jerked up a bit and she pointed at her own arm and at the bandages. "Oh this? No! I was hit!" She said rather cheerfully.**

**"Hi… Hit!?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at the girl in concern. "By a car!?"**

**"Yeah." Orihime laughed a bit nervously. "Last night I went out shopping to get something to drink and bam! I've been getting hit a lot, lately."**

**Crossing his arms Ichigo frowned, "You shouldn't be laughing!" He scolded, "That's a serious accident! You should be angrier!"**

**Scratching at her ****temple****Orihime**** frowned faintly, "Well, it's not like they hit me on purpose…""**

"You should still see a doctor or something, Inoue-san." Ishida frowned, pushing up his glasses and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Even if they didn't mean to hit you, you should've been angry that they did and they should've at least stopped to see if you were okay!" Ichigo added and several Shinigami nodded in agreement.

**""You get hurt often, Inoue-san?" Rukia asked curiously.**

**Ichigo's eye gave a slight twitch. "More than often! It's almost every day!"**

**"I zone out a lot… So…" Orihime rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while Ichigo turned to scold her again, sweatdropping.**

**"Then you shouldn't act like it's unavoidable like that!""**

"But it is." Orihime laughed and Ichigo sighed.

**""Hmm…" '_Oh. So she's just an airhead…_' Purple eyes widened slightly as the dark-haired Shinigami noticed the large, dark bruise on Orihime's leg, a second later the purple orbs narrowed.**

**"That mark on your leg? Can I see it?" Rukia asked, drawing Orihime's and Ichigo's attention onto the bruise.**

**"Oh? This? Sure. Go ahead." Orihime answered and Rukia kneeled to get a better look at the mark while Orihime explained. "I got this last night, too, so I think it must have been when I was hit by the car…"**

**Rukia's eyes narrowed further and Orihime bent down slightly, concerned. "Kuchiki-san? … What's with the scary face?""**

Byakuya frowned faintly and raised a brow as he looked over at his sister, wondering what she was thinking.

**"Snapping her head up Rukia smiled sheepishly, apologetically and stammered. "Huh? On no. I was just thinking it looks painful." She half-lied.**

**"Wow! You're right!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise, pointing at the bandages on her arm. "My leg hurts much more than my arm!"**

**"Aah!?" Ichigo exclaimed, sweatdropping. "Have you gone numb from the pain!? Go to a doctor. Doctor!"**

**"Huh? Um…m…"**

**"Why does that make you blush?" Ichigo blinked in surprise while Rukia stood up, a hand resting against her chin as she thought deeply."**

_'Oblivious._' The thought echoed around the room as they looked at Ichigo - who still looked confused - while his sisters were shaking their heads knowingly.

**"Glancing at her watch, Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! It's this late!" Turning quickly, she rushed towards the steps that would lead her up to the road.**

**"In a rush?" Ichigo asked, watching the girl hurrying.**

**"Yeah! Laugh Hour is almost on!" Orihime called back and Ichigo raised a hand to his mouth, cupping it slightly as he yelled up at the orange-haired teenager.**

**"You want me to walk you home!?""**

"How sweet of you Ichigo!" Yoruichi teased, smirking at seeing the slight flush to her student's cheeks.

**"Orihime paused in surprise, turning on the steps to call back to Ichigo, shaking her hand slightly. "Wha… What!? N… No, I'm fine!"**

**"Okay! See ya tomorrow!"**

**"Huh? Umm…" Orihime blushed lightly, "Yeah! Tomorrow!" With that she hurried off down the road, slowing down a block away, sighing. "Darn… He surprised me, so I refused… Stupid me… But he didn't have to give up so easily…" She pouted."**

"Well you said no..." Ichigo murmured, crossing his arms at seeing the slightly disappointed looks of several people.

**"Back at the park Ichigo crossed his arms again, a concerned frown on his face as he watched his classmate hurry away. "Haa… Looking at her wears me out, because you start worrying."**

**"That Inoue girl…" Rukia spoke quietly, her face turned away from Ichigo as he looked over at her, a curious hum escaping his lips. "Are you close?"**

**Frowning thoughtfully Ichigo answered. "Not really… Well, I guess so. She's best friends with someone who's lived in my neighborhood since eighth grade.""**

"Tatsuki." Ichigo said for clarification.

**""Any family?"**

**Ichigo stayed silent for a long moment before answering. "One… She had an older brother that was a lot older than her."**

**"Had?" Rukia asked.**

**"Yeah. He died three years ago." Rukia's eyes widened slightly as Ichigo continued, a faint frown on his lips. "I was the one who opened the door, so I remember it well. It was as I was about to leave for school. The clinic wasn't open, yet I heard the bell ring. A girl was there with her brother on her back. It was a car accident. Blood was everywhere. There was nothing we could do with our equipment. He died before the ambulance to take him to a big hospital arrived."**

**"That's it… Well… Only recently I found out that the brown-haired girl was her." Looking over at Rukia, Ichigo asked curiously. "But why are you asking this, you seem interested in her.""**

'_What are you thinking, Rukia?_' Ukitake looked at the girl in curiosity, his lips curving upwards slightly at knowing that she was truly a member of the Thirteenth Division.

**""Not really, I'm not interested." Rukia responded, surprising Ichigo.**

**"What the hell is that!?" He asked, leaning forward slightly with a scowl.**

**Ignoring him, Rukia turned her back to him and announced. "Now! Let's go home, too!"**

**"Damn… Always acting so superior…" Ichigo complained under his breath before blinking as her words registered. "Oh yeah, where do you always leave to?" He asked curiously and Rukia turned to smirk at him.**

**"Heh, what? You're interesting in my personal life?"**

**An angry vein throbbed in Ichigo's temple as he shouted at the dark-haired Shinigami's back. "I… I'm not interested in that!"**

**"Then don't ask."**

**Ichigo shook in silent rage, curling his fists angrily. '_Da… Damn it!'"_**

"She got you there!"

"Shut up Shinji!"

**""I'm going." Rukia announced, turning and walking away.**

**Later at the Kurosaki Household.**

**"Brother!" Yuzu called before opening Ichigo's bedroom door, sticking her head in while asking curiously. "Have you seen my dress?""**

"Yeah, the midget has it." Ichigo mumbled, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around his sister's shoulders again, glancing at his father in disinterest as the man started to stir, moaning.

**""Hey! Don't open the door without knocking!" Ichigo scolded his sister lightly as he walked up the steps to the second floor, Yuzu turning to look at him.**

**"Oh. You were downstairs." Yuzu noticed that Ichigo's hair was lying flatter than normal before she noticed it was damp and that a towel was swung over his shoulder. "Oh! You took a bath! I wanted to go in, too!" Yuzu complained.**

**"Are you stupid?" Stopping in front of his bedroom door, Ichigo peered down at his little sister. "You're in the fifth grade now, learn to go by yourself already.""**

"But we used to take baths together all the time Ichi-nii!" Yuzu pouted at Ichigo, who sighed.

"Still, you're old enough to take one by yourself, or just with Karin."

"Meanie..."

**""Brother… You've become colder since going to high school!" Yuzu pouted as Ichigo walked into his bedroom.**

**"No I have not! And I don't know about your dress." Ichigo answered."**

"You have." Karin agreed with her sister, smirking faintly at seeing the slightly annoyed look Ichigo gave her.

**""What!? I'm also missing a pair of pajamas!" Yuzu glared at her older brother, who looked at her in surprise, warily.**

**"I don't know about that, either!" He answered honestly. "Why do you think I know the answers to everything?""**

"Yep!" Yuzu beamed up at him, teasingly. "You're our older brother! You're supposed to know everything!"

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Isn't that supposed to be parents?"

Karin snorted, "You think Goat-Face knows anything?"

"You have a point..."

**"Rukia lay in a dark space, her arms crossed behind her head as she laid atop of piles of blankets, dressed in a pair of plaid pajamas, her lips curling downwards into a thoughtful found when her cell phone started to beep. Pulling it out of the inner pocket of the pajamas, she held the phone up to her eyes.**

**'_An order… This place is…_' Her eyes widened as she continued to read the order and she sat up.**

**Sitting at his desk Ichigo looked towards his bedroom door in confusion, hearing beeping. "What's this? At this hour… Is Yuzu or Karin playing video games or something? Geez…" A second later the beeps stopped. "Oh. It stopped."" **

'_Don't tell me she's..._' Renji lifted a hand to cover his mouth, stifling a laugh as Orihime continued.

**""ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted while slamming Ichigo's closet door open, causing the young man to scream in surprise and leap up from the desk, pointing at Rukia in shock and anger as he yelled."**

Ichigo moaned at hearing the laughter that started to echo around the room from practically everyone and he once again removed his arms from around his sisters to cover his face.

**""Y-Y-Y-Y-You! Since when have you been in there!? Hey, those are Yuzu's pajam…" He was cut off by a rushing Rukia.**

**"Forget about that! It's an order!"**

**""Order…!? Meaning a Hollow will appear!? Where!?" Ichigo demanded while Rukia climbed out of his closet.**

**"The time and place are both… Now…" She quickly pulled on the red glove with blue flames surround a skull and darted forward, slamming the hand into Ichigo's face, forcing his soul out of his body, his body falling to the side while a clawed hand shot out of a whole just above his bed and pillow."**

"That had hurt." Ichigo mused, rubbing his chin where Rukia had hit him and she rolled her eyes.

"Wimp."

**""Wha…" Ichigo's eyes widened along with Rukia's and he fell towards the floor.**

**"Go for the head!" Rukia called to him as she landed on her feet.**

**"I know!" Ichigo grabbed the large Zanpaku-To out of the sheath on his back and quickly sliced at the mask, slicing a line just next to the 'nose'.**

**'_Not deep enough!'_ Rukia 'tsked', while the Hollow cried out in pain, surprising Ichigo – who had thought he had cut it deep enough – who had just landed on his feet and onto the floor, and the Hollow retreated back into the small Garganta it had created.**

**"He got away…" Rukia frowned before darting towards Ichigo's bedroom door. "We're going after him!""**

Ichigo grimaced, gaze flickering to the orangette reading in concern while Rukia paled and her lips curved downwards into a sad smile and she looked away.

**""Wait!" Ichigo called after her, causing Rukia to freeze. "What's going on…?" Brown eyes were wide with surprise as sweat dripped down his cheek. "That was… Inoue's big brother…!""**

Orihime's eyes widened. "Sora..." She breathed, tears starting to gather in the corner of her eyes and Rukia refused to meet her gaze while Ichigo cleared his throat and offered.

"If you want, I can read from here, Orihime."

The girl shook her head, swallowing the lump that was starting to form in her throat. "I'll be fine, Kurosaki-kun." She said before continuing, her tone softer than before.

**"Rukia turned to look at Ichigo before lowering her head slightly, her expression serious as was her tone when she spoke. "I told you sneaking up from behind and killing it in one hit was the basics against a Hollow, right… That's to protect against being damaged… But, there's also one more important reason. To kill them in one hit… And avoid seeing the Hollow's identity!" Rukia's head turned to look at Ichigo. "Because all Hollows… Are the souls of formerly normal humans!""**

"What?" Uryu's jaw dropped and Chad's eyes widened while Rukia nodded and several of the Shinigami looked grim.

**"At Orihime's Apartment.**

**Orihime listened curiously as Tatsuki talked, leaning against the table while nearby on a dresser, the teddy bear that was sitting on it was silently sliced at the same spot that Ichigo had cut the Hollow."**

"That's that chapter." Orihime said softly before reading the title of the next.

**""Why do you eat it?""**

**"Ichigo's room in the Kurosaki House.**

**"Wha…" Ichigo started, taking the few steps to face Rukia, a hand grabbing the front of her shirt and forcing her up onto her tip-toes as he held her up, anger and horror in his expression and tone as he yelled. "What do you mean!? Normal humans!? You never told me this! Aren't they monsters!? Aren't they things that must be defeated!?"**

**"Yes!" Rukia yelled back, un-intimidated as Ichigo let her go. "They are monsters! They must be defeated!"**

**"Now? So then… What I've been killing are…"**

**"We have no time for a discussion!" Rukia cut him off, as she looked at Ichigo, her own expression torn between horror and seriousness. "That girl… Will die…""**

Several people looked at Orihime in concern while the girl herself frowned, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to recall what had happened that night, but everything had been a blur.

**"Orihime's Apartment.**

**"Are you stupid!?" The dark-haired teenager yelled at the orange-haired one."**

"Tatsuki." Ichigo chuckled faintly.

**""How rude. I'm not stupid…" Orihime pouted at Tatsuki while the spiky-haired girl crossed her arms and said seriously.**

**"Yes you are! To waste a chance like that."**

**"Y… You think so…?" Orihime asked while Tatsuki nodded.**

**"Yep! At times like that, you gotta just go for it."**

**"Go…?" Orihime questioned in confusion as she picked up her drink and sipped on it.**

**"Yes! When he says 'Should I walk you home?' of course you say 'Sure.' Then you use the pain in your leg as an excuse to lean on him." A faint blush crossed Tatsuki's cheeks as she continued. "Then when he's walked you to a place where nobody is around… Pull him into a dark place and…" Her expression turned into one of a demon's as she shouted. "Take him down!""**

"Tatsuki and I used to go to the same dojo years ago, and she's always has had this weird obsession with taking people down in fights." Ichigo said aloud.

**"Orihime spat out her drink in surprise, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "T-T-T-Tatsuki-chan!" Tatsuki grinned and winked at her friend, making a motion with her hands as if she were grabbing her breasts.**

**"Don't worry! For you, just grab your breast and he'll be the aggressive one. Then it's all his fault!" Tatsuki looked away thoughtfully, placing a hand against her chin while Orihime looked at her in confusion. "But… For him to be so friendly with the transfer student who just arrived… I didn't know Ichigo was that good…""**

"My son! The womanizer!" Isshin called cheerfully from where he had been tossed previously and he yelped when a pillow made contact with the back of his head.

"Shut up old man!"

**"Leaning against the table, Orihime just smiled. "Oh, but they were just at a park together."**

**Looking at Orihime seriously Tatsuki placed one arm on the table and leaned towards the other teenager. "Have you ever been to a park with only Ichigo? I've been to the arcade with him a few times…" She muttered the last part to herself while Orihime looked at Tatsuki in surprise.**

**"Me… With Kurosaki-kun… Alone at a park…" Orihime murmured before drifting off into a daydream."**

'_Oh god...'_ Ichigo grimaced while Uryu shook his head slightly, knowing how Orihime's daydreams were.

**"Orihime's Daydream.**

**Daydream-Ichigo smiled while calling out. "Hey Inoue!"**

**Daydream-Orihime called back, "Kurosaki-kun!"**

**Pointing over to the park, daydream-Ichigo called cheerfully, "All right Inoue! Let's race to that seesaw!"**

**"Wow, a foot race to the seesaw, that's great Kurosaki-kun!" Daydream-Orihime said cheerfully. "Okay!"**

**"Ready… Go!" Daydream-Ichigo called, and the two started frolicaling towards the seesaw before they became serious and a Olympic racer started racing between them, the three of them ran and the Olympic racer's eyes widened as Orihime crossed the line first, throwing up her hands in triumph while reporters started taking pictures and a man wearing a trench coat appeared, holding up a gun to shoot the girl.**

**Back at Orihime's Apartment."**

Orihime flushed while several Shinigami wondered what the hell had just happened.

**"Grabbing her heart Orihime's eyes widened as she snapped out of the daydream, calling out. "Oh no! Run away! Run away, me! No, champ!"**

**"What?" Tatsuki's head snapped around to look at Orihime, sweatdropping as she muttered to herself. "What's going on!? Wasn't she fantasizing about a date at the park?""**

"That's what we thought." Lisa murmured in amusement.

**"A loud sound caught the two girl's attention and they moved to get up, both heads turning towards where the sound came from. "Wha…!?" Orihime gasped while Tatsuki frowned worriedly.**

**"What was that…" Tatsuki sweatdropped at seeing a stuffed bear fall from Orihime's dresser. "Sound?"**

**Getting up Orihime hurried over to the bear, kneeling down to pick it up. "Oh! Enraku fell down! Are you okay, Enraku!?"**

**Tatsuki sighed in relief, standing up as she spoke and started walking over to Orihime. "Oh, just a stuffed animal… That scared me… Huh? What's an Enraku?" Stopping to look over Orihime's shoulder Tatsuki sweatdropped slightly as tears gathered in Orihime's eyes when she noticed the tear."**

"Enraku?" Rukia asked curiously and Orihime nodded, smiling sadly.

"Sora got him for me when I was younger."

**""Aww! Horrible! Why is he ripped!?" Orihime sniffed while Tatsuki winced.**

**"Yikes… Wow, maybe the fabric just wore out." Tatsuki supplied while Orihime whimpered.**

**"No way…" Her eyes widened in surprise slightly as she noticed something dark on her hand, coming from underneath the bear's head. "What's this…? Looks like… Blood…" Eyes widened as a hard shot out of the bear, slicing through Orihime's body, causing her to fall backwards and onto the floor.**

**"H…Hey!" Tatsuki shouted in surprise, her own eyes widened and the dark-haired teenager looked at her friend in fear. "What's wrong Orihime?! What is..."**

"Her soul was separated from her body..." Kira said softly, drawing the attention from people - surprising a few, who had forgotten he was there.

**"Some rooftops in Karakura.**

**Ichigo turned his head slightly to look back at Rukia – who was riding piggyback on his back – as he jumped from roof top to roof top. "Hollows… Attack their families?!"**

**"Yes!" Rukia shouted back.**

**"Why is that!? Don't Hollows eat souls when they're hungry?! Aren't they indiscriminate?!"**

**Rukia glanced to look Ichigo dead in the eyes as she spoke seriously. "The Hollows that indiscriminately attack humans and other spirits are… The ones that have already eaten their families.""**

"What?" Uryu leaned forward, horror written on his face while Chad's own eyes widened and Yuzu gasped in horror while Ichigo grimaced, his hands curling in to fists as he kept his face buried in his hands, his own eyes wide slightly at the thought came to him for the first time.

What if he tried to eat his own sister's souls? Shaking his head quickly, he turned his attention back to the book, fighting down his worry.

**"Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Rukia. "Wha…?"**

**"And one more thing… Hollows don't eat souls because they are hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain and suffering. A Hollow is a 'Fallen Soul'. Souls that weren't brought to the Soul Society by a Shinigami. Souls that escaped. Souls that weren't protected from Hollows. The Soul degenerates, loses its heart and becomes a Hollow. And… A soul that becomes a Hollow, to fill it's empty heart… Seeks out those it loved most in it's past life. You often hear stories about a husband dying and then the wife dying a few years afterwards, right?" Rukia asked before continuing. "That's because the husband became a Hollow and ate the wife's soul."**

**Rukia fell silent for a moment before speaking again. "Today, when we saw Inoue, she had a large mark on her leg, right? That was a Hollow bite mark." Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Rukia briefly again while she continued. "That's why I asked you. 'Does she have family?' and you said 'she had one much older brother.' If you are right that this much older brother is her only family… Then there's no doubt, Inoue will be the one who is attacked!""**

Ukitake was impressed with his squad member, his lips curving upwards into a smile at seeing how easily the information had come to Rukia, though the smile turned sad as he realized that she was a tad too late... But how was Orihime still here? He wondered.

**"Orihime's Apartment.**

**Tatskui fell to the floor, her back hitting the wall and her eyes were wide as she looked at the spots of blood on the floor, shock running through her body. "Wha…" She reached a hand up to touch her sliced shoulder. "What is this? Why is blood… What is…Going…" She was cut off as something suddenly slammed her to the floor and blood spurted from the wound again. "Ugh…"**

**A large, snake-like Hollow held itself over Tatsuki's body while Orihime trembled against a wall to its side, trying to make herself look smaller, her hands pressed against her mouth to keep from screaming or crying out in terror."**

"I'm surprised you didn't." Rukia said aloud, impressed at the control Orihime had shown from the beginning, "Most people scream." She added.

**"'W_… What…!? What is going on…? What is this big ghost thing? My body…_' Orihime's gaze turned towards where her body laid across the room, the only thing connecting her with it was the chain out of both their chests. '_Is over there… What has happened to me? Did I die…?My head is spinning…_' Grasping the chain that was coming out of her chest, Orihime's gaze turned towards it. '_What's this chain? It really… Hurts…I…_' Orihime started to pull on the chain. '_Want to break it…_'"**

"Don't!" A few people jumped at hearing Ichigo's loud exclamation.

"I didn't, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled faintly before continuing, her voice starting to shake slightly.

**"The snake-like Hollow raised its hand and clamed it around Tatsuki's neck, the gasps and cries of pain distracting Orihime from her thoughts and drawing her attention back to her friend. "Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime gasped, sweat dripping down her cheek. '_Yeah… Why am I just sitting here' _Getting up Orihime rushed towards the Hollow. '_I have to help her!_' "Yaaa!" She threw herself at the Hollow's arm, surprising it and forcing its arm off of Tatsuki's neck.**

**Landing on her side, Orihime quickly bounced back up and hurried to Tatsuki, kneeling next to her friend. "Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan! Now run away!" She shouted while the dark-haired teenager panted heavily, trying to catch her breath and unhearing of Orihime's cries. "Tatsuki-chan? What's wrong? You can't hear me?""**

"Useless, unless Tatsuki-san can hear or see souls, she's unable to see you." Shinji said.

**""It's useless… Orihime…" Orihime froze at hearing the Hollow's voice, the deep tone echoing as it spoke. "She can neither hear… Nor see us…"**

**"Why…" Orihime turned to face the Hollow, horrified. "Do you know my name…?"**

**The Hollow stayed silent for a moment. "You even forgot my voice…?" Raising a hand the Hollow moved to slash Orihime with its claws. "How sad, Orihime!" It shouted while its hand rushed down and Orihime's eyes widened before she shut them quickly, waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't, she slowly opened her eyes to see a figure standing there, wearing a shihakusho, a large katana in its hands, blocking the hand."**

"Ichigo."

**""Kurosaki… Kun…?" Orihime asked in disbelief.**

**"You interfere?" The Hollow asked, pulling back its bleeding hand.**

**Ichigo grinned weakly from behind the Zanpaku-to. "Sorry but… That's my job…" Raising the sword, Ichigo glared at the Hollow, saying determinedly. "If you want to kill Inoue… You better kill me first…"**

"And that's the chapter." Orihime finished, holding up the book, her smile returning to full volume. "Who's going to read next?"

Chad silently held out his hand and the brunt-orangette happily - and slightly shakily - passed him the book and Chad opened it, finding the page before starting to read.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's the chapter! Hope you all liked it!<em>**

**_Please Read, Follow and Favorite! Review too if you have time please!  
><em>**

**_See you all in a few weeks or less!_**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
